


Porthos, A Clever Bird Formerly of the Streets

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, HE IS SO PROTECTIVE AND ADORABLE GO READ THE FIC, Other, PORTHOS - Freeform, Traditional Art, because, crow wings, with wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Musketeers with Wings.</p><p>he should have been up weeks ago. I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porthos, A Clever Bird Formerly of the Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge is Hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959897) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> Porthos has crow wings that are large enough for him to fly with- though being considered Bad luck due to their species (crows are unlucky birds by many). However, like the crow itself, Porthos is obviously incredibly clever.  He can fly as mentioned before, and because he is part of the musketeers and therefore has safety he often does- though not in battle.
> 
> He likes to wrap people protectively against him with his wings. He did it a lot with Flea and Charon, and he will probably do so with the Musketeers in the future.
> 
> Thus the Inseparables have been completed.
> 
> Property of Alexander Dumas, BBC, and moonrose91
> 
> fic:  
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)


End file.
